Carrier of the Snow Leopard
by candybearlover42
Summary: Aimi may seem like a normal teenager, but she holds a dark secret. She was cursed by her sibling to be the carrier of the Snow Leopard. Meaning that she will live her whole life out with a creature hiding in her. Aimi is forced to move from one location to another, fearing for her life. Aimi runs into her long lost friend, Tohru, and is thrown into another adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a plot for Fruits Basket that I thought up of. I'm really excited for this story and hope that you are as well. I have set the story after the anime instead of the manga, but I might add a few parts that happened in the manga. I have added a new character with a twist of my own. I have put it in with the a similar story line, meaning that some events that have happened in the anime will occur in my story. Anway on with the story. Don't forget to leave a comment, a review. I dont own Fruits Basket, whish I did though. Thanks!**

** /**

The fresh spring breeze rippled through my spotted fur as I pounced from one branch to another. Times of being in my feline skin were getting shorter and shorter as I attended high school and trying desperatly to hide my secret. The woods were the only place where the human society hadn't reached yet. So therefore it was my safe base. No humans meant no danger of getting caught; not getting caught means that I can be free. Even freaks should have the chance to be free.

My claws dug into the strong bark that was attached to a growing maple tree that stood high above the others. Above all the others this magnificent tree was beyond my favorite. The air was fresh and the wind held such peace, it was like a whole new world. A world that was never disturbed by the comotion of the lifes of humans that has grown thorughout the centuries.

I curled into the trunk of the tree and settled down with my bushy gray spotted tail flapping like a flag in the air. I purred as I looked over the moutains that seemed to spread for miles and miles. Trees and large meadows of grass spread across the small hills and along bright blue streams that trickled through and behind mounds. The color of green and blue blended together with only a ball of yellow that disturbed the mellow colors. Bluejays and robins soared with the swarms of other life as they too took in the refreshing atmosphere. It was almost as if it was taken out of a painting, or a dream that you never want to wake up from.

The twitting of the mockingjays lasped into a calming and peaceful lullaby that slowly pulled the sleeping curtain over my eyes. My large ears picked up the rippling stream that pulled the curtain down even harder. The warmth of the sun sent the chilly morning air to turn into a warm cover that spreaded across the world. I was about to let the sleep drug to take its course when an indistinctive feminie voice broke through the lovely lullaby. My feline curiosity getting the better of me I quietly crept down the large trunk with my tail batting the air behind me. Stopping only at the lowest branch that kept me hidden I watched with interest as a brown haired girl exited an isolated house with a young man accompany her.

I stared at the two of them as they walked with each other laughing, being free. How I would ove to be that way; free from this horrid life of mine. To be free of the misery of being alone. To be happy.

It was as I watched the two humans that I realized that the young girl was some what familiar. Thinking over the few faces that I have been in contact with I knew who she was. Tohru Honda. She was the angle like girl who had been my best friend when I was just at the age of five. We were insperatable, we shared secrets and grew to be sisters. She was my friend that made my life happy and joyful, but that was all taken away when father and I left one dreary night; leaving behind everything we ever had, a house, school, and my best friend.

My mind began to wander over the memories that we shared with each other. The tea partys, the cupcakes, so many memories. I was so caught up in my head that my footing became unstructured, my foot had missed the small branch that was hanging a few inches away causing for me to fall to the ground. Being a cat I landed on all fours, but not without catching the attention of the two by-standers.

My eyes made contact with Tohru first and we stared at each other without a single movement. As impossible as it was I knew she had figured out who I was. Her eyes said it all. Who could forget someone with clear bue eyes that seemed to stare down to the core of your soul. Who could forget those eyes that could haunt your dreams for years. Who could forget those eyes that held such pain? Who?

The wind whistled thorugh the trees as it travelled down towards us. I felt the gust of coolness brush through my white fur and then towards the male that was accompanying Tohru. His silver hair blew in his eyes but he stayed competly still not even noticing the feathery touch. His beautiful yet frightenig eyes seemed to bore into mine; not even moving. It was his gorgouse eyes that unnereved me. They held such pain, such agony but still had the capacity to hold happiness and love. But I saw past all emotion and saw the real thing, I saw the disgust that was directed at me.

Even though I had expected for the look of disgust to be there it still hurt. It was strange for the pain to be so real, I had grown use to the digusted faces of people that leaft me in my ife. Mother, teachers, classmates, but the worst of all was my beloved sister. Why was this boy having such an effect on me? Why did I care so much?

"Aimi." Tohru whispered out. I broke the gaze that I had on the boy and looked at Tohru. She was kneeling down with her hand held out showing her kindness, her naive self. It was something I had grown up with, it was something that my friend had in her. I felt my body creep towards her until she had her hand petting the furry ears that were planted on top of my head. I leaned towards her and began to purr with pleasure as she deepened the petting to itching.

"Tohru, are you crazy? Do you know what that thing is?" The teenage boy whispered out as he watched the scene play out in front of me. Hearing him call me 'thing' I was brouht back to reality. I knew I was a freak, I knew I was a thing. My blue eyes looked him squarly in the eye and I made sure he saw the pain that I held. I made sure he knew that I understood what he had said. I made sure he understood that I saw he was disgusted. I had made sure.

And then I ran.

I knew I was a freak. I knew I was a mistake, an accident made by a stupid curse. I knew I was a pathetic excuse for a creature. I knew that I was disgusting.

After all who could forget that they were hated by everyone. Who could?

**Here is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I might come back and add a few details or change a few things. Leave a comment on whether you liked it, hated it. Also comment if you want to see anything farhter into the story. And also since this is going to be a romance I having a hard time on who should be the lucky guy to have Aimi fall for them. Leave your opinon on who. Thanks!**

**Here is the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Leave a comment, review. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Here is the second chapter to the Carrier of the Snow Leopard! Sorry it took me so long. I have been busy and also had a case of writers block :(. Anyway, here you guys go, hope you like it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket.**

The whispers and stares were all I got when I entered the school building. I was the new gossip for the week; my silver hair was practically a neon light in the dark haired humans. I was diffirent from the other students, I was diffirent on the outisde and the inside.

I was fidgeting with my mini uniform as I trailed down the long hallway, the faces of strangers blending in with each other. I didn't make any contact with people and didn't say a word. I was not safe. Not in school. Not at home. Not anywhere. My brain was interuppted by the shrilling noise of the bell. In an instant the halls began to bloom with life and the stampede of people began. Not wanting to get squashed I glanced at my white sheet of paper and bolted for saftey.

Barely getting out alive, I stumbled into the homeroom. My body halted when a very angry teacher turned his attention onto me. I could feel all eyes on me as I stood helplessly in front of the room. Gasps went around the room as everyone witnessed the silver eyes that I held. It was normal for people to react to the odd color. I was use to it.

"You must be the new student; Abe Aimi." The tone of his voice was cold and held irritation, telling me that I was not to speak. All I did was nod. He let out a shallow sigh as he tried to think of what to do, his face was clearly showing what he was thinking; he had no desire to be near such immature teenagers that were primming to the top with hormones. I had no sympathy for him.

"Take a seat next to Tohru. Tohru raise your hand." He stated. I felt dread fill me as I realize the situation that I was in. Tohru had seen _me_. Seen me in a form that was a secret. I groaned mentally as I slid into the seat.

Tohru turned to me and smiled. She was acting like nothing had happen. I sat in my chair smiling back as the memories rushed into my brain. Memories that held me and her giggling and being happy. An emotion that I had begun to forget. I hadn't realize how much I had missed my old friend.

"Ahh, Aimi it's great to see you! I have missed you." Tohru gushed out. Her smile grew bigger by the minuet along with mine.

"Yes, it has. So many years. I had no idea that you still lived here, Tohru! This day just keeps getting interesting." I said. We both giggled but were soon shushed by the strict teacher. But the warning didn't stop the two of us to giggle and pass notes. It felt like elementary school all over again.

The day passed on with the teacher warning students and growing bored of the lesson. All the while I sat by the window with the bright sun beaming in. It felt... nice. Nice to have a normal day. For once to feel like I was a normal student having a normal life.

But then, I wasn't that normal.

**I hope this chapter was good! Stay tune for the next chapter. Which will probably be in a week or so. Depending on whether I have the time or not. Thanks for reading and also leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
